


As Long As The Stars Still Shine Down

by markedskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cute Louis, Drunkenness, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Party, References to Drugs, harry is the best boyfriend ever, louis is a drunken genius, louis really hates roller coasters, nick gets owned, poetic confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markedskin/pseuds/markedskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a quick drop off.  A quick run to the car, a quick drive to his friends, a quick exchange, a quick drive home.  That’s all.  Well, that was the plan at least.  Louis didn't plan on there being a party, much less being pulled into it.  And nobody could really blame Louis for having to piss after drinking as much as he did.  Or how in his tipsy state he opened the wrong door.  That was all forgivable.  But what happened after, well, that is a completely different story. Hopefully Harry would see it the way he did.  Louis could only pray that his lucky star was feeling bright tonight as he sprinted home, the events from tonight still flashing in his pounding head as he ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As The Stars Still Shine Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work, let me know your thoughts! Enjoy (:

“Hey babe, where are you going?” Harry inquired, glancing up from the book propped in his lap as he read on the couch. 

“Oh, just to Zayn’s to return his comic book. He keeps nagging me about it and it is really becoming unbearable. Care to join me?” Louis replied as he gathers his shoes, bending to tie the laces.

“Nah, I am pretty comfortable,” Harry hummed, arching his back to stretch with minimal effort before turning his head back to his book.

“Fine then lazy. I will just go on this adventure by myself,” Louis teased lightly. He probably would slap himself for saying that if he could go back in time. Stupid foreshadowing son of a bitch that he was.

He sang entirely too loudly to the radio for the complete duration of the drive, just like all young men do when they are high on love and intoxicated on life. The beautiful city whizzed by him as he drove, content with being blurs in his windshield. It was one of those black ice nights where lights were crystals and stars were diamonds. Everybody was at peace in their own fast paced lives, and even the weather decided to take part in this global calming. So what if the thought caused him to sing “All In This Together,” nobody was there to hear him. The air was his whiskey and he was swimming in his drunkenness.

Pulling up to the house shaking with the bass of some current chart topper, Louis realized that while he wasn’t the only one high tonight, he was probably one of the few doing it naturally. Much less legally. Smoke was pouring out of the windows and into the night, and he could smell the cheap liquor from where he parked. This was going to be harder than he thought. He just prayed that he arrived before Zayn got too drunk, he would hate to have to go home with the stupid book in his passenger seat laughing at him. Getting out of his car with a groan, he started to make his way towards the illuminated building across the street. Why did Harry have to stay home?

The smoke that assaulted Louis and attacked his lungs as the door was opened caused him to double over in a coughing fit. After a few seconds of unsuccessful attempts to hack up his lungs, he straightened. Zayn was standing in the doorway laughing at him.

“Some friend you are Zayn. I come to return your comic book, and I get smoke attempting to murder me before I am even inside,” Louis jokes dryly, throat a bit hoarse.

“You brought my comic book finally! Good lad! Come in, have a drink to try and calm that throat of yours,” Zayn exclaimed while expertly ignoring the irritated tone of Louis’s voice and motioning him inside.

As soon as Louis steps inside he wishes he hadn't. There was not a free hand anywhere, all of them clutching either cigarettes or red cups. Louis just stuck his own in his jean pockets. Scanning the house as he followed Zayn to the kitchen, Louis saw girls draped over everything. From boys to furniture to even some on other girls, all dressed in different shades of the same too short dress and too much makeup caked on their faces. The boys were not much better, their mouths either at the girl’s ear whispering things they would rather die than have their mother hear, or on the girl’s mouth trying to suck her tongue out. They reminded Louis of snakes trying to swallow each other whole. Louis shuddered at the idea as he entered the kitchen. He always made a point to be busy when Zayn was having house parties. This was the exact reason why.

“Drink up,” Zayn said, placing a red cup on the counter in front of Louis. Brown liquid glistened back up at him when he peered down, causing his stomach to flip somewhere inside him.

“Sorry, I just remembered, Harry is expecting me and I told him I would be right back. I should really get going before he gets upset or lonely or anything,” Louis meekly explains, hoping Zayn is too far gone for rational thought. No such luck. 

“Just call him over!” The raven-haired boy laughs, raising his glass to Louis.

Louis had to think fast; he would not, under any circumstances, let Harry step foot in this house tonight. Let’s just say that Louis was the protective type, Harry was the most oblivious flirt, and twenty pairs of eyes practically undressed him during his short walk from the foyer to the kitchen. That was a recipe for mass destruction, not to mention colossal disaster. So, Louis decided one drink wouldn't hurt, and raised his glass before draining it.

It was on his fourth cup that he really started to need to piss. Clumsily getting up from the counter, he asked Zayn for directions before stumbling to the stairs. When he reached the top, he really wished he was actually paying attention to what Zayn was saying rather than the stars in his eyes. Louis gave himself a quick pat on the back for having excellent choice in friends before using the guess and check method to find the bathroom. After three times of walking in on couples engaged in various activities that really should have made them lock the door, Louis comes across an empty room. Or so he thought. As he turned to go, a voice stopped him.

“Hi,” a deep rumbling echoed in his chest. Louis knew that voice.

“Hello?” Louis turned around to scan the room. In the corner, he could just make out a tall dark figure, “May I help you?”

“Without a doubt,” the deep voice chuckled, making Louis sure he knew this person. But from where he couldn't remember. Making a quick tipsy judgment call in his head, Louis decided to take a chance on this somewhat stranger.

“Well, I will help you if you help me. I really need to pee, but I can’t find the bloody toilet. Any idea where they are?” Louis asked, trying to stifle his whine. He really needed a stronger bladder.

“Two doors to the left love,” The voice responded, a tone of fondness lacing his words.

“Thanks, I will be right back!” Louis exclaimed excitedly, hurriedly shutting the door and scurrying to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he returned to his helpful dark figure in the corner to thank him for his services.

“So what did you want?” Louis asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“You gorgeous,” the voice replied, the previous tone now replaced with a growl that sent chills down Louis’ spine. Not the good kind either.

“Excuse me?” Louis gulped, panic growing quickly inside him. He wasn’t too tipsy to not notice danger when it was present, and this situation practically had red lights going off in his fuzzy mind. Louis started to sober up at a remarkable rate.

“You heard me princess. You look so sexy with your hair all windblown, some manly scruff on your chin, and the way you look poured into your jeans. Had my mouth watering as soon as I saw those pretty blue eyes of yours,” The stranger licked his lips as he advanced, walking slowly towards the bed. Louis had to think of a way out, and fast. He acted on the first thing that came to his mind.

“Let’s play too hot!” He said in a hopefully believable lusty voice, batting his eyelashes for affect as the figure now loomed over him on the bed. He smiled down at Louis, a sick twisted smile.

“Whatever you want princess,” He whispered, backing up off of the bed. When Louis took the hand offered to him, he had to control the shaking his body was threatening to break into. He needed this to go perfectly to get out of this.

“Ready?” Louis asked, hands wringing nervously behind his back. With a quick nod, the stranger swooped in and attacked Louis’ lips.

He tasted of cheap booze and bad marijuana, a combination almost causing Louis to gag. Instead, he focused his willpower on keeping his mouth shut from the slimy tongue trying to pry his jaws open, an attempt to try and slow this monster down. After a few seconds of positioning himself, Louis pulled back. 

With a slight grin, he whispered mischievously, “I lose,” before using all of his might to bring his knee up to the balls of the figure about to rape him in one of his best mate’s house. As his knee collided with something hard, Louis broke out into a satisfied grin. Bull’s eye. All of those practice penalty kicks he went over earlier that day sure came in handy. Not daring a look back, Louis bolted for the door as grunts of pain echoed somewhere in the room behind him. The last thing he heard before running downstairs was the thud of the stranger falling to the ground in pain.

“Serves the bastard right,” Louis thought as he descended the stairs, jumping the last five. “Bye Zayn!” Louis hollered as he grabbed the doorknob, twisting it violently before throwing it open. He had to take a second to adjust to the sudden amount of fresh air flooding his lungs, and was about to walk to his car when somebody started screaming at the top of the stairs.

“Hey! Get back here you son of a bitch! You are going to pay for that! Wait until I get my hands on you!” That voice shook the walls of the foyer, sending ice through Louis’ veins. He could forget walking. 

Louis was pretty sure that he broke a world record for sprinting when he got to his car, almost collapsing then and there. That would have to wait though. After almost breaking the door off of its hinges, Louis frantically patted himself down, desperately trying to remember where he put his damn keys. His head snapped towards the house when he heard the front door open, and he took off again when those beady eyes locked with his. In his current somewhat tipsy (but very much sober now) state, he would have to choose flight rather than his normal fight. The guy was also about six foot two and built like a linebacker, so that definitely aided in making Louis’s decision easier. As his feet hit the pavement, he mentally mapped out the route he would take home. He could only pray that Harry left the door unlocked for him.

Sweat was burning his eyes, his legs were screaming, and he was pretty sure that his lungs were still two streets back, but Louis didn't dare slow down. It was a solid ten minutes of sprinting, and he could still hear those footsteps chasing him down. They were gradually getting softer, which was a good sign, but Louis didn't dare loose his lead. Speed was probably the only thing he had on this guy other than wit, and late at night in a dark alley, strength beat the crap out of wit every time. Pushing himself to keep going, Louis started to go over how he would explain this all to Harry in his head. He was completely sober ever since the six minute mark, and he has been racking his brain with ideas. Maybe he could just say that he locked his keys in his car? No, the smell of booze and smoke latched onto him, clinging as if he was their one shot at a life they didn't have.

No, Louis would have to tell Harry the truth. But come on, would Harry really believe this crazy of a tale? Louis knew that if the tables were turned, he would still be suspicious. But Harry has always been more trusting, something that Louis absolutely adored about the boy, so maybe he had a slim chance. Who knows? Maybe Zayn didn't get too drunk to not remember anything from tonight. He would definitely be able to back up Louis’s story then. Louis would just sit Harry down, make him promise not to move or speak until he was done, and then say the whole thing as fast as he could. Once he was able to start breathing again, that is.

As Louis approached their apartment complex, he wasn't sure if his heart was speeding up due to joy or impending fear. Sure, almost getting violated was a scary situation. But the fear of losing Harry, maybe for good, loomed over him like a hurricane on the horizon. Louis was just a helpless sailboat at the seas mercy. Harry meant more than the stars and the sun to Louis, he would surely die without the curly-headed boy’s awful jokes and innocent eyes. They were his necessities in life. Louis needed food, sleep, clothes, indoor plumbing, Wi-Fi, and Harry to survive. He couldn't go on without him. 

The elevator seemed to crawl up the floors, each second weighing heavier on Louis’s shoulders. He was sure to be bent over by the time he finally reached the apartment. Yet his insides still felt like a swarm of bees buzzing in frenzy throughout his body. His heart was in his throat, his brain was in his chest, and god only knew where his stomach was at this point, being carried off due to the overload of butterflies contained within the organ. The ding reminded Louis of a death march, something one would play at a funeral. The chance that his attacker might still be on his tail hung in his mind, but was now hidden by the fear of facing Harry. And the night had started with such high spirits. Louis made a quick prayer as he ran to the door, promising god only five drinks a year if he made it through tonight with his boyfriend and his safety still intact.

Harry’s head whipped up at the slamming of a door, eyebrows drawing together in confusion of seeing Louis frantically piling the furniture in their foyer behind it. He looked an absolute wreck from what Harry could tell. His skin was more of a tomato shade than the golden honey he had come to know and love, with sweat shimmering at every turn. If he hadn't guessed it already, Harry inferred that he ran home due to the wheezing escaping from his boyfriend’s dry lips. Louis never did breathe right. Harry always told him it was in two steps out two steps, but Louis never bothered to listen. All of those oddities could be easily explained over a cup of tea in the kitchen, but what caused Harry to get up from his place on the couch, other than his bum starting to hurt, was what he saw in those blue eyes he cherished. That clear blue was now misty with fear, storm clouds gathered threatening to spill at any moment. Louis had never looked so scared in his life, and Harry has seen him being carried off by fans.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry inquired lovingly, wrapping his arms around Louis as he tried to lift the side table where they placed their keys. Louis just shrugged him off and continued working at his feverish pace. Deciding that it was better to ask questions later, Harry shrugged and joined him, grabbing the coat hanger from the corner. They could always move the furniture back later.

After everything in the front of the house was piled in front of the door, a petrified Louis finally turned to face a grinning Harry, “Louis, why did we just move a third of our furniture in front of the door? If you had wanted a night in all you had to do was ask love,” Harry chuckled at his own joke, but stopped abruptly as Louis broke out in hysterics.

“Harry I am so sorry I swear it didn't mean anything to me I just didn't want to get raped and I was tipsy and he was so tall and I still love only you and I kicked him really hard and ran right back to you and Zayn said to tell you hi and I understand if you don’t love me anymore but I really am sorry!” Louis wailed, then promptly crumpled to the floor. 

Harry stood in shock, rapidly trying to process Louis’s dramatic confession as he picked him up and carried him to the couch. Louis was clutching his shirt as if Harry would disappear, stabbing daggers into Harry’s own heart. Something happened to Louis tonight, and whatever it was really got to him. Harry was pondering what could cause this kind of reaction while carding his fingers through Louis’s hair when a word slapped him in the face.

“Louis, did you say rape?!” Harry asked, now starting to get frantic himself. Louis unfolded himself from Harry’s side on the couch and placed his hand softly on Harry’s cheek, his thumb slowly rubbing circles on the side of Harry’s now concerned face. Apparently, he had calmed down quite a bit in the minute and a half spent on the couch.

“Shh, let me explain everything before you get all worked up about it. I am fine. Now let me speak,” Louis whispered soothingly, before adding in a more hesitant voice, “Just promise me that you will stay quiet and on this couch until I finish completely. Okay? Promise me,”

“I promise,” Harry replied automatically, needing to hear what on earth took place at Zayn’s. He was deeply regretting his decision not to go.

“Okay, so, I went to Zayn’s just like I said. Only, when I pulled up I realized he was throwing one of his famous house parties. I almost went home then and there, but made the now seemingly poor decision of just running in to drop it off. First let me tell you, there was enough smoke in that house to cover Europe and half of Asia. Anyways, I went in to give him the comic and he offered me a drink, to which I declined. But then he started talking about inviting you and there was no way in hell I was letting you anywhere near that house of perverts so I just took the drink to shut him up quick,” Louis glanced at Harry to see if he was mad, but only received a nod in return. In all honesty, Harry would have done the same thing in the given situation. He hated seeing people ogle at Louis like he was some sort of doll waiting to be undressed. It was rude and degrading and Louis was his. 

“The drink turned out to be stronger than I anticipated because next thing I knew I was downing my fourth and really needing to pee. I was a bit tipsy, so I forgot where the bathroom was and didn't pay attention to the directions given by Zayn, stumbling upon many naked couples in various rooms before coming across one with a shadowy figure in the corner. I know that I knew him from somewhere, so I agreed when he said to come back after going to the bathroom, which he directed me to. In my hazy state I must have missed something about the way he was talking to me though, because when I came back to chat he had other things in mind,” Louis explained, again looking at Harry. This time, it was a little more cautious. Harry was just trying to contain his growing anger at the bastard trying to hurt Louis in a smoky room at a crappy party. How pathetic could a scumbag get?

“Well needless to say, I tried to stop him. But I guess I might have been rubbish at it, because next thing I knew he was on top of me and whispering dirty things in my ear and I was panicking because I didn't want to cheat on you Harry I only love you not him he smelled awful and he was so fucking tall and I couldn't get the bloody ape off of me and-“

“Shh, I know baby. I’m not mad, just keep going. What did you do?” Harry wrapped an arm around Louis, pulling him closer to show he was not upset. He couldn't see Louis so close to tears like he was. This bastard must have really done a number on him.

Louis took a shaky breath before continuing, obviously fighting himself about speaking the next part out loud. Finally, he decided to close his eyes and continue, “So the only idea that popped into my tipsy head at the time was kicking him in the balls and running, but to do that I needed better positioning, so I pretended to offer to play too hot with him, I didn't really want to play I just needed time and space, but he fell for it, so he got up and let me stand and then he kissed me but I didn't kiss back, and he tried to get his tongue in my mouth but I stopped him, and I only let him kiss me long enough so I could position myself to kick him and I did, I kicked him as hard as I could straight in the balls. Then I ran, I ran as fast as I could to the car, but I couldn't find my keys and he was running after me so I ran home as fast as I could and I didn't even stop because I had to get home to you because I love you and not him and I am sorry I swear I still love you more than anything in the world!” Louis was on the edge of hysterics again, but Harry didn’t calm him down like the other times. The slow circles his hands were massaging into Louis’s sides stilled. He wasn't sure he wanted to help Louis anymore. 

Louis glanced over and saw Harry mentally fighting himself, deciding on if he was mad or not. Louis needed Harry to forgive him, so he just kept talking to fill the empty air surrounding them, “Harry please say something,” he whispered, almost inaudibly.

“What do you want me to say Louis?! You kissed him. That bastard was trying to rape you and you kissed him. Want me to congratulate you on that?!” Harry spat. He felt betrayed. Those daggers in his heart were now being twisted, causing blood to pour out of him. How could Louis do this to him? There were so many other options, yet he chose that one. Why?

 

“Harry, I was practically drunk. Yet I knew that I only wanted to kiss you. The kiss was only so I could line up my kick! Please Harry, you have to understand! I couldn’t fight the guy, he was like a brick wall! I’m not as strong as you are!” Louis pleaded, tears now pouring from his eyes and staining his cheeks.

“I’ll say,” Harry huffed. That was the final straw. Louis broke. Shooting up from the couch, he started to pace around the room, frantically shouting to himself to try and drown out the thoughts of Harry leaving in his head. This was all just too much for him.

“Listen Harry, I know that you are mad, but you have to remember how I was when I first came in. I saw the way you looked at me! Like my hair was on fire because of the look in my eyes. You can be annoyed at me for what I did, but don’t be mad. And for the love of god don’t leave me. Not now. I will sleep on the couch from now on, I will do all of the chores, I will do whatever the hell you want me to. Just don’t walk out that door. Sure, I put it up to keep that creep out. But it is also for you, so you stay here with me. I can’t just let you go without a fight. So here I go. I am sorry. For the drinking, for the kiss, and for not being able to run faster home to you. But I can’t be sorry for my intentions, which were always very considerate of your heart. So take it as it is. I am putting this in your hands, so create this unmolded relationship into something because I keep ruining this potential masterpiece with my shaking hands and second guessing myself,” Louis pauses to take a deep breath, turning and facing a dumbstruck Harry on the couch, not moved from the spot where he sat when Louis started.

“And for the love of god say something, because I am on this emotional roller coaster that was fun at the beginning of the night, but now all I want is to slow down and return home to that terminal, but I can’t because your heart is that terminal and if it is closed I keep going on this never ending cycle of up and down, feeling the weightlessness for a moment at the top before the dread of falling crashes over me and I plummet once again, before being dragged to the top to repeat the same damn thing and I am getting sick of it because I see you, laughing on that carousel down below, not flying as high but always smiling, and I want to join you but I can’t because of this stupid safety harness that feels more like a noose. Just let me know so I can either get off at the end or fly off the tracks to end this nightmare!” Louis is panting again, the effort of lifting the weight of those confessions off of his shoulders taking a physical toll on the now scared boy, anxiously awaiting his fate. 

Harry doesn't say anything. Instead, he pounces on Louis, trapping him between Harry’s body and the wall, kissing him so hard that Louis isn't so sure there won’t be a dent when they leave. But he doesn't care because Harry is kissing him and Louis opens his mouth automatically, if it is any consolation at all, proving to Harry that he is more than willing to give whatever Harry decides to take because he is Harry’s, and Harry is so far gone for this boy with the sky in his eyes and the sun in his skin, and no matter how close they press their bodies, it is never close enough to satisfy that hunger they have for the other, a passion burning out of control within them and consuming them both whole together.

That is, of course, until there is a knock at the door. 

When Harry pulls back reluctantly, Louis swears he can see daggers forming in those evergreen eyes, “Go sit on the couch babe. I will be right there,” Harry actually growls. Louis would be very turned on right now if he wasn't so petrified.

“Harry….”

Harry turns to him, those daggers now flaming, “Louis, don’t. Just don’t,”

Louis goes to sit on the couch, sitting on his hands to refrain from messing with them. Silently, he rocks back and forth to try and kill off some of the adrenaline that comes with being scared. Looking back on the events of the night, Louis was realizing the statement about being on a roller coaster was perfectly acceptable. It was supposed to be a quiet night at home with his boyfriend. That quickly took a turn for the worse when he got caught up in a party and almost raped, then having to physically run home. His boyfriend, who was mad at him only minutes earlier before kissing the life out of him, was now about to fight his wannabe rapist in his foyer that was currently blocked by furniture. Louis really needed to stop getting himself into these kinds of situations, he was sure it was causing damage to his blood pressure or some other medical term. He froze when he heard the door being opened.

“Hello?” Harry’s voice rang out like the clanging of a steel bell in the apartment. Louis could only imagine the look that matched his tone.

“Hey Harry! It’s me, Nick! I was wondering if Louis as home? I needed to talk to him about something real quick,” The voice chirped. Louis mentally slapped himself. How did he not realize it was Nick?! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Nick was always trying to get into Louis’s pants, to both Louis’s and Harry’s annoyance. Although before tonight it was only subtle tries. Louis listened intently, wondering how Harry was going to handle the situation with the new information thrown at him.

“Sorry mate, he’s in the shower right now. Some creep tried to rape him at a party and then chased him home. He was really shaken up about it too; it took a LOT of kisses to get him to calm down. Actually, he is expecting me in there with him, so…,” Louis loved Harry beyond words. He couldn’t even express it. The term was nonexistent, but Louis still felt it. It radiated from deep within his heart, shining down on the boy with the dagger filled eyes and perfect snarky comments in the doorway.

“Oh, well can it wait? I really need to talk to him, it is really important. I could actually just pop in real quick, it would take a minute and we are all lads here-“

A giant thud ricocheted throughout the apartment, shaking the walls. Harry apparently decided against letting Nick “pop in real quick”. If Louis was terrified before, he was in shock from fear at this point. His spine was covered in ice, a chill that wouldn't go away no matter how far down he burrowed himself between the couch cushions. Oh what Louis would give at this point to be able to disappear. 

More thuds were echoing throughout the apartment, cannon fire in a war zone causing dents to Louis’s soul. He prayed that they weren't coming from Harry. There were shouts as well; profanities spewed out from hate filled hearts encased in rage. Louis tried to close his ears to the things Nick was saying about him, they would be degrading to garbage, and garbage didn't even possess pride to damage. Harry would only respond with a new name, worse than the one before, and a punch stronger to match. The pattern seemed to repeat forever, a never ending sequence of blows to one another. Not to mention Louis.

This was all his fault, if he didn't drink at that stupid party this would have never happened! God, why did Louis have to be such an indecent human being? Couldn't even go out to return a comic book without supervision and fucking it up. It was one of the simplest tasks on the planet, yet Louis still found a loophole. He always did. And now Harry was paying for it. God, Louis was too cowardly to even fight his own battles! That was the final straw. Louis couldn't take it anymore. He refused for the one thing he loved more than any other in this entire galaxy to have to face the wrath meant for him. Fuck chivalry, or valiance, or whatever Harry convinced himself he was doing this in the name of. Louis was a grown man who had to take responsibility for his own disasters. It already almost lost him the object his world orbited tonight, he was not going to just sit there and watch it unfold again.

Getting up with a new purpose, Louis strode over to where two bodies were going at each other on the ground, resembling two dogs in a ring. Taking a deep breath, Louis prepared himself quickly for what he was about to do.

“Stop!” He yelled with all of his strength, hoping it was loud enough to cut through the white haze of their furies. It did. The two men on the floor stilled, peering up at him with saucers for eyes.

“Get up,” He ordered. They obeyed, both knowing Louis well enough to not fuck with him right now. Turning to Harry, Louis began.

“Harry, babe, I love you. And I love that you want to fight for me and defend my honor and all of that, but I caused this mess,” he gestured at Nick across the foyer, “So I am going to clean this up. Don’t worry about ‘failing me’ or whatever you think, because I am already coming up with numerous ways to repay you in the bedroom after I take care of this pervert. I love you,” Harry was smiling at his impromptu speech, and Louis had to physically strain himself to tear his eyes away. In short terms, his boyfriend looked simply endearing. Hair messed up to perfection, the constellations in his eyes once again coming out from behind the clouds of rage, and a rather sexy cut on his lip. Louis then turned to Nick, his smile quickly dropping at the edges.

“As for you, I don’t want to ever see you again. Ever. If there are interviews with us where you work, take the day off. If you see me on the street, turn around and walk the other way. You are lucky that I’m not pressing charges for attempted rape on your sorry excuse of an ass right now. If I really felt like it, I could ruin you! And I could do that in the future as well! Because you know rape victims sometimes take a while to come forward, who knows? In two years if you slip up, I could finally feel ready enough to reveal you to the world! And don’t tempt me. I already threatened your ability to reproduce tonight, don’t think I won’t jump at the chance to ruin your life. Now get out, and don’t come back. I am about to go have mind-blowing sex with my boyfriend, probably will be doing that all weekend. It was nice seeing you,” 

Louis then grabbed Harry’s wrist and dragged him to the bedroom, not giving Nick a chance to reply. He could listen for all Louis cared at this point. He was with Harry and Harry was with him. They were together, and in love, and the stars were still shining down on them, and that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. Hope you liked it! If you did (or if you didn't) let me know, all feedback is appreciated


End file.
